Randy Orton's Proposal
by Arshmeen
Summary: We all know that Randy Orton is happily married and the father of a baby girl named Alanna, but have you ever wondered how he proposed to his wife? Also featured: John Cena and his girlfriend /wife?/ Liz.


A/N: Any real people mentioned in this piece are purely for fictitious purposes. The song belongs entirely to Jay Sean and Lil Wayne and whoever produced this song. Please do not sue me.

How Randy Orton Proposed

Samantha Speno was not happy right now. In fact she was quite furious. What was the cause, you ask? None other than our much loved Randal Keith Orton, and that was exactly the problem. She had come to the club hoping to have some fun with Randy, John and Liz but obviously all the girls had attacked Cena and Orton, leaving the two girls to sit and sip their drinks.

Now Liz wasn't that happy about this either, but she had only been with Cena for a couple of months so she wasn't really that attached. After talking for a while, they decided to just leave since Randy and John were nowhere to be seen.

Before they could even get near the door, however, a voice called out. "This song is for our girlfriends, Sam and Liz." They looked up to see Randy and John holding mikes and near the DJ stand, while Randy slowly started singing.

[Randy]

Baby are you down down down down down,  
Downnnnnnn, downnnnnnn,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Downnnnn, downnnnn  
Ooohhh (ohhh)

You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,  
So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.

So baby dont worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
Youll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
Ill take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,  
So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,

(So why dont we run away)  
So baby dont worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
Youll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

[John]

Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me  
Down like her temperature  
Cause to me she zero degrees  
She cold, on overfreeze

I got that girl from overseas  
Now she's my miss America  
now can I be her soldier please  
I'm fighting for this girl  
On the battlefield of love  
Don't it look like baby cupid sending arrows from above  
Don't you ever leave the side of me  
Indefinitely, not probably  
and honestly i'm down like the economy  
Yeahh :)

[Randy]

So baby dont worry, you are my only,  
You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
Youll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Dowwwnnnnn, Dowwnnnnn,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Downnnnn, Downnnnnn,  
Even if the sky is falling down.

After finishing the song Randy walked down to the girls, kneeled and holding a small box in his hand said, "Sam, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes ! " Sam almost cried with excitement and quickly wrapped her arms around Randy.

Meanwhile, Liz turned to John and said, "Your proposal better be as good as this."  
As a reply to which, John looked at Randy and Sam and said, "Don't be rude Liz, I should at least wait until Randy and Sam's divorce to propose to her shouldn't I?"

And because of this utterly witty comment John got two smacks on the head and one RKO.

A/N: LOL I know it's kind of random but I was listening to the song and watching pictures of Randy Orton's marriage and I got this idea in my head. Please review 


End file.
